


you and your paint splattered dungarees

by Bat_and_Breakfast



Series: Sunsets [2]
Category: Holby City
Genre: And Dungarees, Berena Final Countdown (Holby City), F/F, Fluff, Prompt 8: Clothes, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_and_Breakfast/pseuds/Bat_and_Breakfast
Summary: After she decided to stay in London instead of rushing off to South East Asia, Bernie Wolfe has finally reached a point in her life where she's truly happy. Coming home one sunny summer day to find her partner painting in their kitchen is just one of the upsides that living together with Serena Campbell offers her.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Series: Sunsets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661500
Comments: 22
Kudos: 60
Collections: The Final Countdown





	you and your paint splattered dungarees

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Before the Sun Sets on the River Thames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959620) by [Bat_and_Breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_and_Breakfast/pseuds/Bat_and_Breakfast). 



> This is a follow up on Before the Sun Sets on the River Thames and a fill in for the Berena Final Countdown prompt on day 8: clothes.
> 
> It is inspired by a talk I had with a friend about painting and dungarees. Without naming names - this is for you. I hope you'll enjoy this.
> 
> Thanks @fortytworedvines for betaing this and the original fic this belongs to. Your help is highly appreciated!

“Darling, I’m home!” Bernie gives her customary shout while getting rid of her shoes in the hallway. She can hear music coming from the back of the house. Something Latin, she thinks with a smile which probably means that Serena is painting right now. She places her shoes on the rack and drops her satchel beside them. Walks towards their kitchen and stops short before stepping into the doorway.

Serena has her back turned towards her, still oblivious to Bernie being home even though she’d shouted. The doors to the garden are wide open and the sunlight and warmth is streaming into the room. Serena is painting, a canvas propped up on the easel in front of her, already halfway filled up with the bright colours Serena is fond of and Bernie adores.

Bernie leans against the doorframe, content and happy to see Serena like this. She's humming along to the song, swinging her hips softly to the beat, brush in hand. Serena is wearing dungarees - a recent addition to her artistic wardrobe as she calls it. As far as Bernie can see, the dungarees are the only thing Serena is wearing right now. A smile forms on her lips, an appreciation for the summer heat and Serena’s newest decision, after quitting her job at the hospital, to just be as she wants to be without overthinking things. Bernie feels happy for her. Happy for both of them. Happy to be able to walk in on her scantily clad partner standing in their sun streamed kitchen.

“I’m home.” Bernie tries not to startle Serena too much. Successfully, apparently, because Serena doesn’t miss a beat - she just turns around and gives Bernie a wide smile.

“You are!” Serena places the brush on the kitchen table and walks towards her. Bernie is used to the table being covered in art supplies and paint drops by now. Loves it, more or less secretly. Loves seeing Serena being passionate about her art.

Serena slides her arms around Bernie and kisses her, making Bernie sigh and pull her closer. Bernie closes her eyes, deepens their kiss and brushes a hand through Serena’s hair. Runs a hand up her arm, marvelling at the warmth and silkiness of Serena’s skin until her hand suddenly feels somehow sticky. Bernie blinks and breaks their kiss to look at her hand. A bright blue streak runs along the palm of her hand, a matching streak visible along Serena’s shoulder.

“You’re covered in paint!” Bernie says in mock indignation and Serena laughs.

“Am I?” Her eyes sparkle as Bernie dabs at another brightly coloured spot, this one green and in Serena’s hair. “Things might have become a bit messy at one point today.”

“I see.” Bernie chuckles a bit, while continuing her visual trace of the paint spots adorning Serena. Finds a teal-coloured one right between her breasts, only partially covered by the bib of her dungarees. “And what are you planning to do about that?”

This earns her an even wider smile. Serena grabs Bernie hips and pulls herself flush against her.

“I think I’ll have to take a shower. Although the paint in the hair will be awfully difficult to get out. There might even be paint on my back, you know? How will I ever get rid of that on my own?” Serena practically purrs into Bernie’s ear. A soft kiss is placed on Bernie’s jawline.

“I could help you. Wash your hair. Scrub your back.” Serena hums in approval before kissing her again. Bernie feels Serena’s hands slowly opening her shirt.

“That’s awfully nice of you. I’m definitely taking you up on your offer.” A hand untucks Bernie’s vest and glides over her stomach, making her gasp softly. She slowly begins to manoeuvre them towards the stairs, careful not to break their contact. Stumbles into the small hallway table holding their post and gives an involuntary hiss.

Serena chuckles a bit, but rubs the sore spot on Bernie’s thigh to lessen the pain.

“Careful, Major. I’d like the both of us to make it upstairs in one piece.” Serena takes Bernie’s hand and tugs her towards the stairs. Takes two steps and turns, suddenly towering above Bernie. The teal-coloured splotch is right in Bernie’s line of sight, prominently visible.

Bernie gives an audible happy sigh. The view of Serena’s breasts, sprinkled with paint and barely covered by the bib, is one of the loveliest things she’s ever seen. She hears Serena’s soft laugh and somehow manages to tear her eyes away to look up at her face. Sees laughter, love and desire in Serena’s eyes and suddenly Bernie feels like she could burst with all the emotions flooding her. This is our life, she thinks, while carefully walking them up the stairs and towards the shower - how incredibly lucky we are.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know the fic this stems from, go and have a look at it: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959620/chapters/45016402


End file.
